<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard? by ghostlyscene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986911">i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyscene/pseuds/ghostlyscene'>ghostlyscene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evaylor works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dumbass and Smartass, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyscene/pseuds/ghostlyscene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s scary, but it’s my job. You know that” She sighs audibly and nods “So, what’s going on inside your beautiful head?” He asks putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evaylor works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shoutout to the endangered species gc, i love you guys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor takes the key of the apartment out of his hand and unlocks the door walking in first. Buck sighs under his breath and follows her with his eyes before stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. It was not a fun ride home from the hospital since the loud silence between them was definitely not comfortable.</p><p>“We have to talk about this” He said still standing at the door while Taylor paced back and forth in his kitchen “You’re going to make a hole on the floor if you keep doing that” He received a glare in response to which he only rolled his eyes to. “You’re ignoring me ever since the accident” He stated waiting for her to say anything. She didn’t. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked to him, standing a few steps away. “Look, I know it must have been-”</p><p>“You were so goddamn stupid, Buckley” She finally said interrupting him “Why on earth did you think that you’d be fine doing that? God, you can be so reckless and impulsive-”</p><p>“Okay, I get it” This time he interrupts her “I’m a mess, alright? But I thought you at least cared about me, that you’d talk to me, that you’d be concern about me, I don’t know” He sighs and notices her eyes starting to shine with maybe tears “But you couldn’t even talk to me the whole way home, so what’s your problem?”</p><p>They stared at each other, not saying anything. Taylor lowered her head, hiding her face with her hands. Buck frowned. This Taylor was new to him. She’d usually be, probably, hitting him on the chest or scolding him like she does when she gets angry at him. But now, she’s hiding from him, quiet and avoiding his eyes at all costs.</p><p>“Tay…look at me”</p><p>She does. Her cheeks wet with tears that she wipes away quickly. “I do care about you, Evan” She says quietly “I care about you a lot, that’s my problem” She takes a deep breath again before continuing “Which is why I’m acting this way right now. You fell <em>two</em> floors down because you ignored Bobby asking you to leave the house, I heard him saying it wasn’t safe anymore. You <em>ignored</em> you captain’s orders and I had to wait for your friends to get you out of the burning house to find out if you were okay, if you were hurt or if you were...alive.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m right here and I’m okay” Buck says softly, taking two steps in her direction.</p><p>“You broke your hand!” She points to his plastered hand.</p><p>“That is probably going to be better in two months”</p><p>“You have bruises all over your face and body!”</p><p>“That are going to fade in a few weeks” He said calmly “And they don’t even hurt a lot”</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“<em>Tay</em>” He stops her, closing the distance between them and touching her face with his good hand, wiping a tear falling on her cheek with his thumb “I know it’s scary, but it’s my job. You know that” She sighs audibly and nods “So, what’s going on inside your beautiful head?” He asks putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I understand that it’s your job, one that you’re extremely good at, and I understand the risks. At the same time that I’m mad at you for disobeying your captain, I’m also proud of you. You saved 3 lives today, a family gets to be together right now because of you.” He lowers his head, clearly getting shy with her words and Taylor takes the opportunity to kiss his forehead “But I got scared today. You need to be more careful, because you have someone to come home to now” She cradles his face with her hand to make him look her in the eyes “You have someone who <em>loves</em> you to come home to.”</p><p>His breath hitches. It’s the first time the four letters word came up in their relationship.</p><p>“What did you just say?” He whispered.</p><p>“I love you, dumbass” She laughs when he easily picked her up with one arm “Showoff” She mutters.</p><p>“I love you too, smartass” He kisses her softly on the lips, smiling into it before sobering up looking into her eyes again “I promise I’ll be more careful”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>